JE070: UnBEARable
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While heading to Olivine City Ash and co. decide to take a break. They notice a rustling in the bushes and see that it's a Teddiursa. It won Misty over with its charm and she decides to keep it as her own, but is there more to this cute "teddi" bear than meets the eye? Episode Plot As the heroes travel through a forest, Brock warns Misty and Ash it is not a safe place, since scary Pokémon live here. A Spinarak comes down and Misty shouts, so Spinarak goes away. Brock tells Misty Spinarak is not scary, but Misty tells for her it is. The heroes wonder that it might be a giant Gengar, a hungry Snorlax or many Ariados the guidebook mentioned about scary Pokémon. Brock and Ash conclude they need to go. Misty decides to stay, but seeing them go, she runs after them. At sunset, Team Rocket are exhausted from the work they had. Wobbuffet comes out, but Jessie and James don't have the strength to deal with it. Even if they know they hit the bottom, Jessie refuses to work longer, while James and Meowth support her. She sees a cornfield and has an idea. Ash and Brock think of setting up a camp. Misty refuses, since scary Pokémon wander around. Instead, they come into a lodge and since nobody is around, they enter, only to be watched by a figure. They go to sleep, while the figure walks. Misty wakes up Ash, who was dreaming of his next badge, while Brock dreams about Nurse Joy. Misty tells Ash she heard a noise outside. Brock yells and wakes up. He tells he had a dream that turned into a nightmare, but Misty warns him he will live a nightmare. They come out, but see nothing of importance. They come back and Misty screams. Ash removes the blanket, only to see a Teddiursa. Teddiursa wakes up and Misty goes to catch it. Teddiursa cries, so Misty puts her Poké Ball back. Teddiursa uses Charm, making Misty amused, but Brock thinks Charm does not work on humans. Teddiursa likes Misty's affection, but has a malicious smile. Next morning, Misty gets angered that her Psyduck ate two apples and calls it back. Still, she is delighted to see her Teddiursa. Jessie and James are at a corn stand, selling corn they found. Meowth comes with more corns, as they plan on making a weapon from their profits. The heroes come and Teddiursa wants corn, using Charm to amuse Misty. Ash orders some corn from Jessie and James (though he does not recognize them). Jessie sees Teddiursa, who uses Charm on her, causing her to give a corn for free. Meowth kicks her, since she gave it away. Jessie and James still plan on taking Pikachu and Teddiursa by buying a new weapon from the money they get. Teddiursa turns around and sees the cart with corns. The heroes come to a spot and Ash sends his Pokémon. Ash and Misty go to prepare the lunch. Brock goes to help Misty, so Teddiursa eats the ham that was intended for lunch. Totodile spots it and confronts it, but Teddiursa pushes him, eats the ham and cries just before planting the empty wrapper on Totodile. Misty comes and Teddiursa rushes to her, with the wrapper planted on the water Pokémon, she believes Totodile ate the ham. Ash and Brock come by. Misty accuses Totodile, who tries to prove Teddiursa ate the ham. Teddiursa cries, but has the malicious smile. Misty does not believe Totodile, thinking Teddiursa is upset because he ate the ham. Ash and Brock admit it is suspicious, but do not know why it happened. Later, Teddiursa eats the bananas, though Misty tries to find them. Teddiursa gives them to Togepi trying to frame Togepi, who puts them in Teddiursa's mouth, so Teddiursa swallows them. Misty thinks Ash has taken them, while Brock goes to help him. Teddiursa takes the sausages Brock bought and runs off, with Chikorita following it. The heroes come and see the sausages are gone as well. Brock pulls the end of sausages, so Teddiursa hears that and wraps Chikorita with it. Teddiursa cries, so Misty believes it tried to stop a theft once more. Ash asks Chikorita if it is true, so Chikorita runs off. Ash tracks her and clarifies he believes her, so Chikorita hugs him, crying. Ash admits he wouldn't steal or lie as well. Suddenly, the heroes hear Bulbasaur. They observe Teddiursa going through Brock's backpack. Soon, they are surprised Teddiursa took bread and eats it. Teddiursa hears them and puts it in Bulbasaur's mouth. Misty doubts Teddiursa has done that. Teddiursa uses Charm, so Misty says "Cutie!". However, Ash and Brock do not fall for that act, so Teddiursa takes Brock's backpack and runs away. The heroes track it, while Teddiursa ate away Team Rocket's corn. Meowth translates it wants to be Jessie's Pokémon, since it couldn't "take those losers". It uses Charm, amusing Jessie. Meowth also translates that there is an apple orchard nearby, so they plan on going in apple business as well. Teddiursa takes some of the corn, so James and Meowth see it is much more crooked, but Jessie forgives it, since it used Charm, but James tells her to snap out of it. A farmer comes and chases Team Rocket down for taking his corn away. The heroes search, but do not find Teddiursa. Misty detects a Pokémon Center, so go inside to gain more info about it. Joy gets another report a backpack has been stolen. She asks if the Teddiursa was fuzzy, cuddly and warm. Misty agrees, so Joy sees it is that Teddiursa that took away the backpack. Misty sees she has been fooled and apologizes to Totodile and Chikorita for accusing them. Still, they agree to find it. Meanwhile, Teddiursa has found a spot by a lake and enjoys the stolen food. However, Teddiursa's meal is interrupted as Team Rocket arrive and capture the thief in a net but easily breaks free. In anger, Jessie sends Arbok and James sends Victreebel (who bites on him). Arbok uses Poison Sting, but Teddiursa deflects it and hits Arbok with Slash. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but gets hit just like Arbok. Using Swift, the small Teddiursa blasts Team Rocket off and resumes eating. The heroes and Joy search and see Team Rocket blasting off. They encounter Teddiursa, who eats Brock's food. It uses Charm on Misty, causing her to say "Cutie", but she quickly comes to her senses. Chikorita goes to Tackle it, but Teddiursa dodges and counters with Swift, then Slashes her. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, but ends up attacking an illusion made by Double Team and got hit by another Slash. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf and succeeds hitting the real Teddiursa. Chikorita wins the battle by Tackling it and sends Teddiursa crashing down. Everyone cheers for Chikorita, while Brock takes his backpack back. Suddenly, Teddiursa evolves into Ursaring. Ursaring stands up and roars, though the heroes run away from it. The heroes are pleased, since now Ursaring will have to find food instead of charming everyone to steal it. The heroes continue their journey, bidding Joy farewell. In the night, Team Rocket are sad, since they had to give the farmer their money and make popcorn. The recently evolved Ursaring appears, scaring Team Rocket. However, Meowth thinks it wants to be their friend (since it used Charm). Team Rocket are happy and dance, since it wants to be their friend, though Ursaring has an even more malicious smile. Debuts Pokémon Teddie Quotes :"Did anybody else who got their backpack stolen mention a Teddiursa?" - Ash :"Yes. Was the Teddiursa you met extra cute, extra cuddly and sweet as could be?" - Joy :"That's my Teddiursa!" - Misty :"And that's how it fools everybody I'm afraid." - Joy :"Guess I got fooled too." - Misty :"Cutie. I mean Bad Teddiursa!" - Misty Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Abra. *Teddiursa crying out mimics Fake Tears, though it is a Generation III move. Gallery Ash imagines a hungry Snorlax JE070 2.jpg Team Rocket, the non-workers JE070 3.jpg Ash thinks Misty heard Brock mumbling JE070 4.jpg A Teddiursa sleeps JE070 5.jpg Teddiursa's Charm JE070 6.jpg Misty is amused JE070 7.jpg Teddiursa does not want to be captured JE070 8.jpg Psyduck supposedly ate apples JE070 9.jpg Team Rocket plan on buying a new machine JE070 10.jpg Jessie recluntantly gives Ash corn JE070 11.jpg Teddiursa pushes Totodile away JE070 12.jpg Togepi puts the bananas into Teddiursa's mouth JE070 13.jpg The heroes witness Chikorita eating sausages JE070 14.jpg Chikorita cries out JE070 15.jpg Teddiursa fakes Bulbasaur being the thief JE070 16.jpg Jessie likes the Teddiursa JE070 17.jpg Teddiursa gets hit by Razor Leaf JE070 18.jpg Ursaring's Charm JE070 19.jpg Team Rocket and Ursaring dance JE070 20.jpg Ursaring's malicious face }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura